starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talandar
Daelaam : Purifiers |job=Purifier commander |family= |voice=Marc Graue |concept= |concattop= }} Talandar is a Purifier and Templar warrior in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. He was created by brainscans of the Templar hero Fenix, with all of his memories and a similar personality, and initially believes he is actually Fenix. Biography Creation Some time prior to his original death, during the zerg invasion of Aiur, Fenix was sent to Glacius by Aldaris, where a secret Conclave research facility researching the Purifiers was. Fenix's brain was scanned into a prototype Purifier unit. The Conclave intended to study the unit and observe it to judge if the ancient Purifier program could be revived. Ostensibly, the destruction of Aiur by the zerg and the fall of the Conclave resulted in the research being abandoned, and the robot was left on Glacius in stasisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Conversations after Forbidden Weapon. (in English). 2015-11-10 Awakening In 2506 during the End War, Hierarchy Artanis came to Glacius to find the Purifier research, and the phase-smith Karax found and activated the Fenix Purifier. As this Fenix remembered, he had been sent to the Glacius facility to be made into a dragoon, and then put into stasis before now being awoken. Convinced he was actually Fenix, the robot treated Artanis as a dear friend, and while Artanis questioned how much like Fenix the robot actually was, he could not bring himself to reveal the truth. When Fenix commented on Tassadar, however, Artanis told him Tassadar had fallen in battle, and that Aiur had fallen to the zerg. Confused and concerned by how long he had been in stasis, the robot questioned this, and was told to read the ship's archives for more information. Talandar Over time, "Fenix" realized there were many inconsistencies in his memory, and ultimately, found the archives of Fenix being killed at Antioch, revived as a dragoon, and then being killed by Sarah Kerrigan on Korhal. The robot realized he was only a clone of the real Fenix, and took the revelation heavily.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Conversations with Talandar. (in English). 2015-11-10 When Artanis resolved to go to the forest moon of Endion and awaken the Purifiers, Fenix supported this decision, and offered his aid in helping sway the Purifiers to their cause. Though Artanis' other allies were skeptical, Fenix told them that they saw him as a Templar warrior with his own mind, not merely a robot, and that he could convince the other Purifiers they were be treated the same. Together, the two were able to establish the aid of the Purifier. Late in the war, Fenix took a new name: Talandar. Artanis declared it a fitting name and agreed to call him that from now one. Game Unit Legacy of the Void Talandar is controllable as a hero in "Templar's Return" alongside Karax. The fourth unlocked Spear of Adun tier of abilities includes the ability to summon Talandar to the field for 30 seconds. When called in this manner, Talandar is AI-controlled and will attack enemies on his own, warping out when the time is up. If he cannot see any enemies, he will stop attacking. Abilities Personality and Traits Talandar's scanned personality from Fenix is accurate to within the 99th percentile. Like Fenix, he styles himself a proud Templar warrior that revels in the glory of battle and is eager to enter combat to defend his people. He considers Artanis and Tassadar old friends, but does not recognize Jim Raynor, as Fenix was scanned into Talandar prior to meeting Raynor. However, after watching archives of their battles together, Talandar comments he understands why he would be friends with a terran like Raynor. Over time, Talandar came to accept that he was a clone of Fenix, but also recognized he was his own entity, not bound by following the original Fenix's personality and choices. It was for this reason he eventually took his own name, to establish a legacy of his own. Name Talandar's name means "one who bears a strong heart." Depending on if the player has viewed the conversation in which he gives himself his new name, or whether they are playing missions through the campaign or the master archives, Talandar will variably be referred to as Fenix or Talandar in subtitles and the Spear of Adun ability screen. References Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II